sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
T-023 Titanium
"Y'know, just because I've changed doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"' ''- T-023 Titanium''' T-023, code name Titanium (T-023 チタン), is the first fully functional T-Series robot (T-Series is revolved around chemically enhanced Chaos Energy) that was designed by Dr.Eggman in an attempt to not only collect the seven Chaos Emeralds but also get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog for good. Design Robot Form Titanium is a metallic-coloured robot with seven thick, cascading spikes on its head pointing upwords. He shares the same eye-style as Metal Sonic however they are blue, not red. He has a round body and yellow core section, again like Metal Sonic but he has the purple/blue Metamorphisis Emerald encrusted in the center. He has metallic shoulderpads and has huge, bulky arms with rounded fingers and thumbs. This is similar to the feet as he has bulky legs and rounded toes. His looks can change if he uses the Metamorphisis Emerald to transform. Super Form Titanium turns from metallic into a more golden-coloured robot. His eyes are now red rather than blue. The spikes on his head are warped and distorted from the large amount of Chaos energy in him. It has purple/blue streaks across the sides of his chest. Coming out of his back he has seven energy tentacles, each one attached to a Chaos Emerald. The tentacles' colours vary from what Chaos Emerald it's attached to (e.g green tentacle attached to green Chaos Emerald). The shoulder pads have now got curved spikes on each one. His fingers have now become pointed instead of rounded. Instead of having two legs, he now has four and instead of having normal feet, each leg has a rocket jet, allowing Titanium to fly. History '2014' 'Origin and Creation' Dr.Eggman had managed to obtain a fake Chaos Emerald that was designed by Miles "Tails" Prower (from Sonic Adventure 2 or Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) and was in his lab attempting to chemically enhance it to make it a perfect replica of a Chaos Emerald , with the ability to activate super forms . While doing this, Orbot and Cubot were trying to catch a rabbit who had managed to escape the Badnik Assembly line and it ended up in Dr.Robotnik's lab. The rabbit then knocked over several chemicals onto the fake Emerald while trying to escape Orbot and Cubot. This caused a huge reaction to occur and blew up the entire lab, however the doctor, Orbot and Cubot and the rabbit survived. When Dr.Eggman had gotten to his senses, he noticed that the Chaos Emerald was very perculiar. He decided to give it a scan to see what came up. According to the scanner, not only was it a perfect copy of a Chaos Emerald, but it also had another ability. The ability to transform any organic or mechanic being into a perfect copy of any other being in the user's memory. The doctor realised this and grabbed the Emerald. Then suddenly he felt a small twitch and he was shocked to see he had become Sonic the Hedgehog! Dropping the emerald in shock, he reverted back to his original body. He then had the amazing idea of using his new found dicovery to not only get the seven Chaos Emeralds, but also get rid of his rival once and for all! He named his new the discovery the "Metamorphisis Emerald". He knew he couldn't do this himself, so he invented a robot to take care of many of the important steps. His first attempt at making this was T-001 Phosphorus , but it malfunctioned as soon as the emerald was inserted. After many other failed attempts at making a successful robot, T-023 Titanium was created. The Metamorphisis Emerald was inserted into his chest along with a copy of Sonic's data file into his memory. Then the doctor sent his robot out for his latest evil scheme. 'The Scheme' In Green Hill Zone , Titanium was hiding in a nearby bush waiting for it's master's signal. Then in a flash, Sonic zoomed past Titanium running as he always did. Titanium got the signal and released a Homing Cage after Sonic. It caught him and took him to the Death Egg as Titanium slowly walked out of his hiding place. Titanium activated step two and transformed into Sonic, a perfect copy! Then Titanium had to find the Chaos Emeralds. However a nearby Egg Pawn troop had spotted Titanium, mistook it for Sonic and knocked him unconscious. Later, Titanium recovered in a house, however still in the form of Sonic. Then through a door in came Amy Rose . She still thought he was Sonic and was trying to take care of him. Thanking Amy for looking after him, he secretly swore an oath to make sure Amy was not hurt, under any circumstances. However while still trying to be Sonic and hang out with Tails, Amy and such, he was still after the Chaos Emeralds for Dr.Robotnik. But for every Chaos Emerald he found, he was still unsure about what his master wanted with them. 'The Dilemma' Eventually, Titanium had six Emeralds and was still trying to be Sonic. It was with Amy and Tails at the time and Tails found the last one. Dr.Eggman sent him a message saying to snatch the Emerald and transport to the Death Egg. Titanium obliged, snatched the Emerald out of Tails' hand and disappeared. Confused, Tails took Amy to the Death Egg using the Tornado 2 . Titanium arrived back on the Death Egg and saw Dr.Eggman standing next to an imprisoned Sonic. Titanium reverted back to his robot form and was about to hand the Emeralds to the doctor when Tails and Amy burst in. The doctor was enraged with this and got out a laser pistol and pointed it at the hedgehog and fox. Titanium noticed this and, trying to keep his oath, knocked the pistol out of the doctor's hand and held him down. Titanium told Tails to release Sonic and leave quickly. Tails confusingly obliged and used the doctor's controls to release the blue blur. Dr.Eggman was enraged and kicked Titanium off. Sonic and the others realised this and asked Titanium to come with them. Making sure Amy wouldn't be hurt, Titanium agreed, turned back into Sonic and was running with them to escape the Death Egg. Eventually they got on the Tornado 2 and escaped. Titanium had been with them for a long time after these events. 'Titanium's Brothers' When Dr. Eggman had realised that Titanium betrayed him, he was furious. He knew that while Titanium was with Sonic, all his plans would be foiled. This was when he decided to build some more robots using the same technology used to make Titanium and order them to destroy him. These were T-024 Mercury , T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium . To find out what they did, check out their pages for more info. '2015' 'Leaving Sonic and Co.' A while after Titanium and co. had destroyed his brothers, Dr. Eggman retrieved them and upgraded them. It was at this point that Titanium realised that if he stayed with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles for longer, they will keep coming back and will get stronger and stronger until they eventually kill everyone. So he decided to leave the group so his brothers wouldn't harm them and had travelled the world, meeting new people and avoiding his brothers at the same time. 'Vorsiopolis' Eventually he reached Vorsiopolis, a village built in a gigantic forest. He told the citizens of the village about his journeys and what lead him here. Assuring that he will be well protected from his brothers, Titanium decided to stay! 'Meeting his Eldest Brother' However, on one fateful day, his eldest brother T-001 Phosphorus, who he had not known at the time had invaded the city, hoping to destroy Titanium; despite not being controlled by Eggman at all! Delta and Titanium teamed up to defeat Phosphorus but this was easier said than done. Phosphorus had infected Titanium with a virus which temporarily shut him down before Delta could defeat him, causing him to flee. 'Phosphorus' Virus' The virus was gradually taking over Titanium and his closest friend in Vorsiopolis, Bolts the Lemur, tried her best to keep the virus at bay by re-routing it to the Metamorphisis Emerald and keeping it trapped there. Titanium survived, but was warned that if he used the Metamorphisis Emerald too much, he could die! Powers and Abilities Before Phosphorus' Virus *Using the Metamorphisis Emerald, Titanium can transform into any living thing as long as he has their data. He gains their looks, voice, memory and skills. *Later after being trained by Sonic, Titanium had learned Chaos Control which freezes, or manipulates time. Titanium even came up with the idea of Chaos Shield which creates a gigantic shield of Chaos energy and absorbs energy from other attacks. Chaos Shield can also reflect the energy stored back at the opponent. *Titanium has a small jet on its back, allowing it to travel fairly fast if it hasn't transformed. *If Titanium has the seven Chaos Emeralds, he can turn into his super form, just like Sonic, Shadow and Silver . He has the ability to fly, move at supersonic speeds and be invincible but all only for a limited time just like the others. Using the Chaos Emeralds attached to its back, he can also fire thin Chaos Spears at its opponent Infected by Phosphorus' Virus *Being told that if he used his Metamorphisis Emerald too much, it would help the virus inside him to grow and eventually kill him, so he rarely ever uses it or any chaos powers. *Titanium made up for this by training in many fighting techniques which can be considered similar to Delta, with his powerful punches and kicks. Weaknesses If his Metamorphisis Emerald is removed from its chest, it'll be powerless. Also, being infected by a virus, Titanium will die if he uses the Metamorphisis Emerald in battle too frequently. Personality Titanium is usually a very serious robot when in combat, though when he's not fighting, he can be a very likeable robot and can suprisingly show emotions quite well, such as sadness and happiness. When he uses the Metamorphisis Emerald to transform, he does have the ability to mimic the personality and traits of the person he's transformed into. Relationships Sonic After Titanium saved Sonic, Sonic has really seemed to like Titanium. Sonic even was able to teach Titanium Chaos Control and this allowed him to develop his own skill, Chaos Shield. During their spare time, Sonic and Titanium often have races as Titanium uses his Metamorphisis Emerald. Tails Tails was extremely interested in Titanium's design, particularly for an Eggman robot. With Titanium's permission, Tails even performed a few tests on it at his lab. Amy Rose Titanium has always made sure that Amy is safe and protected. If anyone puts Amy in danger, Titanium immediately hates that person and sometimes even wants them dead! Dr Eggman Titanium may not want Eggman completely destroyed, due to him still technically being his master, but he always tries to make sure Eggman is weak so he can't inflict any harm on his allies, particularly Amy. Cream the Rabbit Amy introduced Titanium to her friend Cream after a while. Cream refers to Titanium as "Mr. Titanium". Titanium sees Cream as a very kind girl. Gemerl Thinking Gemerl would be a good friend for Titanium, Cream brought him with her the second time she met Titanium. It turned out that they had a whole lot in common and they immediately became close allies! Peppermint the Dragon After Titanium left the company, he met lots of different people on his journeys. The first mobian he met was Peppermint and they were quite good friends. She was particularly interested in Titanium's Metamorphisis Emerald. Delta the Deity Once he arrived at Vorsiopolis, he stayed there as he was assured that Delta would protect him from his brothers, and he is extremely grateful for him. Bolts the Lemur Bolts is one of Titanium's closest friends in Vorsiopolis and they hang out a lot. They especially like racing eachother in leaping and climbing trees in Vorsiopolis. Gallery T-023 Titanium.jpg|Original T-023 Titanium T-023 Titanium Super Form.jpg|Super Titanium Drawing Pixel T-023 Titanium.png|Pixel Art Concept of T-023 Titanium T-023 Titanium New.jpg|T-023 Titanium in Microsoft Paint (2015) Titanium.jpg|T-023 Titanium, Enemicarium style! Titanium bg.png|Titanium Edited by SigmaAlphaThree! (taken from wiki background) Trivia *Titanium is Titanium562's first character! *During Titanium562's creation of the character, it was originally just going to be called Titanium, but as there were many other characters on the wiki called Titanium, T-023 was added in front of the name. The T was selected because it was the first letter in front of Titanium's name, and the numbers were just random. *The Metamorphisis Emerald was given it's name because the definition of Metamorphisis is 'great change' as Titanium uses it to change his entire body and mind. Extra For more on T-023 Titanium's story, look up T-024 Mercury , T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium Category:Robots Category:Good Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities